


Holding On

by hanarobi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanarobi/pseuds/hanarobi





	Holding On

Hold me

I am.

No, hold 'that' me.

That?

Yeah.

Just hold it?

Yeah. Please?

Weird, man. Don't want me to do something with it?

No, just hold it.

This is weird.

Just go with it for once, okay?

Ya gonna explain this to me?

Too tired for sex but want to know you're still here? I guess. Not sure myself.

I'm right beside you in the bed, you know, how much more here can I be?

It's not the same, not what I mean.

But holding your cock is?

Just hold it, okay?

Hey, I am. I'm holding it.

Yeah, thanks. It's helping.

Can I go to sleep now or do I have to stay awake to hold it?

Nah, you can go to sleep. You're still here when you're asleep.

I'm not getting this at all.

I know. That's why I need you to hold me.

I'm not going anywhere, you know. I'm planning on staying.

Really?

Really.

Promise?

Promise.

Oh…………..I guess you don't have to hold me anymore.

You know, now I don't want to let go.

I was hoping you would say that.

You could've just asked.

I did.

Not directly.

You want more direct than me asking you to hold my cock.

You could have just asked me if I was staying.

And you are?

Promise.

I'm glad, you know.

I know, baby, I know. Now go to sleep.

'Night.

Love you.

Really?

Yeah.

Oh, …………….I love you, too.

I know. Wouldn't have held your cock otherwise.

Oh.

Yeah. Silly hobbit.


End file.
